


Spiraled Spirits

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, POV First Person, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Yuri shows up to the club meeting inexplicably drunk. Natsuki has to help her make it through the literature club without letting anyone else find out.





	Spiraled Spirits

**Spiraled Spirits**

 

It’s been a long day. Fortunately, it’s finally over.

 

All I want to do right now is curl up in the Literature club with the new manga in my bag. I picked it up this morning, and had been looking forward to reading it all day.

As usual, I’m the first to arrive to the clubroom. I’m not complaining though; it’ll give me a bit of time to get acquainted with this new volume.

I crack open the book, and am greeted with the smiling faces of two idol sisters. They’re wearing matching uniforms and are posing gleefully. The one on the left, dressed in pink, reminds me of Sayori; she looks super happy as she sings about rushing hearts and blushing faces. The other, wearing a green dress, is kinda like Yuri; she has a small smile, and seems more content with her sister taking the lead.

As I’m about to turn the page, I’m jolted out of my seat by the sound of someone loudly stumbling through the door, falling to the ground with a **_THWUMP!_**

I quickly turn over to face…

“…Yuri?! Are you okay?” I gasp, dashing over to her.

Yuri slowly looks up at me with half-lidded eyes, and grins lazily. “Heeyyyyy, Nattatat…”

I kneel down to get a better look at her. There’s an extremely strong smell on her breath.

“Oh, whoops…” she giggles, fumbling to sit upright, “that… that sounded a lot more drunk than I wanted it to…”

“You’re _drunk_?!” I shout. “What the hell, Yuri?! How did this happen?!”

She carefully reaches out a trembling hand and boops me on the nose.

“I, uhhhh… I went to the guy and I was like ‘oh, um, excuse me,’” she laughs at her impression of herself. “and the guy was like ‘heyyy whaddya need?’ and I said ‘oh, deary me, I was hoping you could assist me with something for a happy party birthday’”

“Focus, Yuri! What guy?! What did you do?!”

She looks up, hiccupping. “The guy at the shop! You know the guy…” she gestures with her hands, but I have no idea what she’s trying to tell me. “It’s Sayori’s party birthday on Sunday, so I wanted to get a good thing and the guy gave me this big bottle of wine… and it’s tasty…”

“Jesus Christ, Yuri…” I pressed my hand to my head, rubbing my temple. “Where did you even get wine?”

She looks back at me, slightly impatient. “From the guy, you silly…”

I sigh. “Well, we’ll deal with that later. For now, we need to get you home before-“

 

“Hey, you guys!”

 

_Fuck._

Sayori skips through the doorway in the middle of my sentence, and glances down at us. She pauses for a moment before also lying down on the ground next to Yuri.

“What are we all doing on the floor?” she asks curiously. “It looks fun down here!”

“Sssshhhh…” Yuri slurs, “I’m tryna Nassakti with the talking…”

Yuri reaches out and pats Sayori on the head. “Hello little Mango… hee hee hee…”

“Yay, I love mangoes!” Sayori beams.

I turned to face Sayori, trying to look as sternly as possible. “Sayori, we’re fine. Yuri is just-“

Wait. I can’t tell her that Yuri’s drunk. She’d probably freak out, and I don’t know who else she’d tell. When Yuri sobers up, that’d destroy her.

I clear my throat. “Uh, Yuri just had a bit of a fall, but she’s okay!”

Sayori quickly stands up. “Oh no! I’ll go get you a bandage!”

Before I can say anything, Sayori sprints back through the door in pursuit of a plaster.

“I’m an ouchgirl…” Yuri mumbles.

_Okay, this could work out. Whilst Sayori’s out, I’ll help Yuri up to her feet, and then I can sneak her out of here._

I place my arm around Yuri and attempt to lift her up, but she’s must heavier than I was expecting. After a bit of a struggle, I finally get her into a desk. I bend over to look her in the eyes.

“Alright, Yuri, You gotta stay with me here, okay?”

“I’m sleepyyyy…” she snickers, drooping down slightly. I reach out and hoist her back upright.

“I swear to god when you sober up…” I grit my teeth, muttering under my breath.

“Okay, so here’s the plan. First-“

 

“I’m baaaack!” Sayori exclaims as she re-enters the clubroom. Only this time, Emery and Monika follow her.

 

_God damn it. There’s no way I’m gonna get her out of here now._

 

“Wow, looks like we all arrived on time today!” Monika smiles, earning a chuckle from Emery.

 

“Yeah, someone’s usually late because they got caught up in some crazy antics.”

 

_Of all the days for you all to decide to be on time…_

 

I groan in exasperation. I think there’s only one way out of this; I’m going to have to help Yuri get through today’s meeting.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s super cool and all,” I say hastily. “How about we get to sharing those poems?”  


Monika glances over to me. “My, you seem eager to begin today, Natsuki!”

 

“Yeah, well, y’know… literature club and all…”

 

The sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave.

 

“Uh-huh…” she nods, raising an eyebrow. “Okay then, everyone! Let’s get things rolling here!”

Sayori bounces over to me and Yuri, enthusiastically waving a paper around. “Wanna read my poem, Yuri? I know you usually have some good advice to give!”

_Perfect. I guess I should’ve expected this._

Yuri grabs at the air in front of her a few times before I pull her hand towards Sayori’s poem. She takes the paper, and begins to read.

“Sayoriiiii… you’re so gentlllllle…” she sniffles, beginning to tear up. “I love your poemssss…”

 

“You and Emeryyyy will be really happyyy…”

 

Sayori looks over at me, then back to Yuri, then back to me. “Is she okay…?”

“Uh, yeah, I think she just stayed up too late reading last night…”

“Oh! Do you need a nap, Yuri?”

“NO!” I shout, putting my hand out in front of me way too quickly to avoid suspicion. “U-Uh, I mean, wouldn’t you like to read my poem Sayori?”

Yuri stands up and reaches her arm around Sayori.

“Heyyy… can I tell you a secret…?” she pretends to whisper, but is still speaking quite loudly.

Sayori nods.

“I-I…don’t tell Nanaski, but I think she’s a real cutieeeee… How can I get her to like meee…?”

 

“I-I think we’ve heard enough!” I stammer, my face flushing. “So sorry you have to go, say hi to Emery for us!”

I push Sayori away gently. She looks a little confused, but shrugs it off, and skips over to Emery.

“What the hell, Yuri? Are you trying to make this difficult?” I hiss.

“Oh, you… do you not like me anymore?” Yuri says quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

_Oh god, Yuri don’t, please, don’t…_

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” I slide into the desk next to her, and rub her back as she sobs into her sleeve. “of course I like you, dummy…”

“Y-You mean it…?” she hiccups. “Because I mean a lot to youuu…”

She softly boops my nose again, and giggles. “and I mean that…”

“Geez, can we not do this in front of everyone?”

She raises her hand, but then lowers it with a knowing smile across her face.

“Ooohh… you’re nervous, Nataski… Tha’s okay, I’ll jus’ remember for later…”

Yuri bites her lip and tries to wink at me, but ends up just blinking normally instead. _How could this moment get any more embarrassing?_

“Hello, you two!”

_Ah. Right._

Monika strides over to us, placing a hand on her hip. “I’m still surprised to see the two of you together so much nowadays. Although I guess it makes sense…”

“E-Eh? What are you saying?”

“I… well, I think you both already know,” she smiles politely.

“Yeahhhh!” Yuri grins, pumping her fist in the air.

“Right…” I say uneasily. “Was there something you wanted?”

“That’s a bit harsh, Natuski! It sounds like you want me to go away…”

“I-It’s not that, it’s just…”

“Could I at least get a look at your poems? You were the one who wanted us to get going immediately, remember?”

_Urk. She’s right. Why’d I do that? I should’ve just said Yuri got sick and I had to help her out,_

Before I can answer her, Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out her notebook, flopping it open. A loose sheet falls out, and I swipe it up.

“There you go, Yuri’s ready to go!”

I hand the paper over to Monika, who carefully reads it. “Wow, Yuri… this is a bit different from what you usually write.”

“Huh? How so?” I ask.

“The word choice is a bit simpler, and it’s not in her handwriting either…” she says plainly, revealing the page to me.

 _Oh, of course. It had to be_ that _poem._

Staring back at me is the poem I had written Yuri about the beach. She had asked to keep it when I originally shared it with her a few weeks back, and I guess she carries it around with her now.

“Uh, perhaps she wanted to try and write something a bit different?” I suggest, hoping Monika will buy my excuse.

“Yes… perhaps you’re rubbing off on her a little…” she grins.

Yuri laughs. “Yeah, Naksuti has been influencing me…”

Still giggling, she wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer.

“Okay, I-I think you’ve gotten a good look at her poem, so…” I sigh, blushing.

 

“If you insist…” Monika smiles mischievously, returning the paper to Yuri before sauntering off.

_Almost done… soon we’ll be able to head out…_

…

 

“Okay, Everyone!” Monika calls from the front of the classroom. “Good work today! Even if some of us were a little bit standoffish…”

She looks over to me. I can’t help but feel a little bad, although I had good reasons. _Maybe someday I’ll tell her about today. Maybe in twenty years or so…_

“Nevertheless, I think we can call today’s meeting a success! Be sure to bring a new poem in for Monday, and have a good weekend!”

 

 _Thank god, the meeting’s finally over._ Yuri’s asleep on her desk, resting on her folded arms, babbling incoherently.

I impatiently wait for everyone else to leave, then give Yuri a nudge. She grumbles lazily, and buries herself deeper into her arms.

_Christ, I don’t have time for this…_

I pace over to the cupboard and retrieve one of Yuri’s teacups. Half-running out of the door, I stop by the nearby water fountain and fill it up, then return to the clubroom.

_Don’t hate me for this, drunk Yuri…_

Before I can regret it, I slosh the water from the cup into Yuri’s face. She yelps in surprise, scrunching her eyes up.

“Ahh! It’s cold…!”

I pull her arm over my shoulder to support her, then drag her up and out of the desk. “Come on, tipsy, let’s get you home…”

 

…

 

Surprisingly, the walk back to Yuri’s house wasn’t that difficult. She didn’t walk too quickly for me, so I was able to keep her up, and she only tried to run off after a bird three times. Most of the journey back was highlighted by Yuri softly singing to herself.

“Okay, Give me your keys Yuri, I need to open the door.”

Yuri looks at me with sad eyes. “B-But they’re mine…”

“Yuri, you’re drunk, gimme your keys.”

“No, you’re not drunk, I’m drunk!” she snorts, then slaps her keys into my hand.

_Fuck, that actually really hurt!_

I bite my lip to avoid shouting out, and steadily unlock the front door. She kicks off her shoes and tries to lay down on the floor, but I pull her up again and drag her upstairs to her bedroom.

“Alright, now you need to sleep off the rest of this, okay?”

“Sleepytimeee…”

Yuri pats her pillow a few times before pulling the covers off of her bed and flopping down onto it. I retrieve the blanket and lay it gently over her, tucking her in comfortably. Within seconds, she’s out.

I laugh to myself softly. “Good night, Yuri.”  


“G’night, Nattatat…” she mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> A Silly little one shot inspired by u/E-Natr's series of custom dialogues where Yuri tries to hide from everyone else that she drinks wine.


End file.
